The Tales Of Little Teshi
by The Blacklight Prophet
Summary: This is the story of keteshi Bakuhatsu translates to be Warrior Explosion also known as the yo-yo ninja and the dragon of the leaf. It's the story of how he became what he is now keep in mind there are time skips.
1. Chapter 1: The Tales of Little Teshi

The Tales of Little Teshi

This is the story of keteshi Bakuhatsu (translates to be Warrior Explosion) also known as the yo-yo ninja and the dragon of the leaf. It's the story of how he became what he is now keep in mind there are time skips.

* * *

**This chapter isn't the best it was written in a hurry and its just something to set the mood it gets alot better in the next chapters honest**

* * *

**Keep in mind gazzer592 does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything to do with the Naruto universe he is just a fan with no money so no suing please**

* * *

KA-BOOM. The explosion rings out through the entire hidden leaf village pretty much everyone stops and turns to the direction of the training ground in a moment of awkward silence which is broken by a shout which comes from where the explosion occurred "ARRRRGH DAMN I HATE MAKING NEW JUTSU THEY ALWAYS BLOW UP IN MY FACE!" he starts growling at himself, Oh by the way the person shouting is the hero of this little fan fic he is Keteshi he doesn't like his last name so everyone just calls him Keteshi, outside the hidden leaf village he is known by a few things but I'll get to that later.

Keteshi is a is an average sized 18 year old he has purple eyes due to his un-named kekkei genkai and because of it he has the red lightning chakra release fire/lightning combined, he looks to the rock and sees an 18 year old girl who is short and has cat ears and a tail.

"Sensei stop blowing everything up" she laughs to herself while sitting on the rock.  
"oh shut up Carmen you try making a new jutsu on the fly" sighs walking up to her "and stop calling me sensei we are the same rank, the same age AAANNDD we have been going out for like 4 years."  
To be honest I find it boring writing at this point because well he has a more exiting past than the average ninja and wouldn't you like to find out why Carmen has cat features? Sooooo lets rewind to the point the 9 tails attacked the leaf village and when Naruto was born and when Keteshi was a little 3 year old about to join the academy. (was a smart kid)

* * *

15 years ago

There are explosions all around and a young boy of the age of 3 is running around and finds his parents his, he is crying the tears leaving his brown eyes in fear. He looks up seeing the 9 tails looking right at them and the fear getting to him making his eyes glow a purple colour there is also an explosion of red chakra around him killing his parents instantly and knocking him out

1 week later

Starts sleep talking "why won't I wake up? Okay I'll try opening my eyes" opens his eyes revealing them to be purple waking up and looks around "why am I in the hospital? Where is my mommy?" looks to the old man sitting by his bed.  
"Teshi you have been in a comma for a week it was caused by you unlocking your kekkei genkai." the old man looks sad "teshi I'm sorry it's me that tells you but because of your kekkei genkai unlocking you stole the souls of your parents they are dead." he moves back as his eyes begin to water and he starts crying.  
"B…B….bu…but I can hear them talking to me now they can't be dead." he hits the bed with both his arms making it break and the bed does a weird fold and it looks like its eating him. He climbs out still crying "what's happening to me granddad" looks at him eyes watered up more.  
"Teshi their souls are inside you. You have taken their abilities and skill" the old man pulls out a yoyo from his pocket and hands it to him "you missed your birthday and this is what your dad got for you"  
he takes the yoyo and starts to bob it up and down playing with it "the 3rd hokage is putting you in the academy seeing as you have just absorbed the knowledge of two jounin class ninja he thinks it would be good to get you through the system" the old man leaned back "and you're going to live with me teshi ill help you control your new abilities"  
teshi smiles at him still crying "thanks Granddad mommy and daddy would want me to live with you anyway they would hate it if I was alone." gets out of the mangled bed "hehe it looks like I did get dads strength"

Skipping to his first day at the academy 1 month later

There millions of things running through his mind some things like what if the older kids pick on him damn he is only 4 and he is starting at the academy when everyone else is 6. Another thought going through him Is what if I'm better than everyone else and get pushed forward into the next year  
he walks in to the room to be starred at by all the kids and he look back at them with a smile as one kid at the back says "why is the 4 year old purple eyed freak in here with us I mean come on we are 3 years older than him" as the sensei throws the board rubber at her.  
"Shut up Mikuda this 4 year old got a higher score on his entry test than anyone else in here and it's the Hokages will he is here so shut up" sensei sighs and walks up to teshi "everyone this is Keteshi Bakuhatsu he is the first in his clan to unlock his kekkei genkai in 200 years every one welcome him"  
keteshi frowns at his last name and mumbles just so sensei can hear "please don't put me with my clan they hated this trait and tried to bury it and since I've unlocked it they have tried to bury me" he looks up to them and smiles and puts his hand on the back of his head "Hey every one nice to meet ya I hope we can all be friends" at that point there were mixed reactions and the biggest was all the girls in the room in unison going "awwwwhhhhhh" at the little kid who walked up to find a seat as a few boys didn't care and the rest gave him glares from this point on. keteshi went the next 3 years in the academy becoming friends with MIkuda and another girl called Suki.

3 years later  
keteshi and his friends took the genin advancement test early and tey all passed and this is where the story really begins.

"Mikuda did you pass the test as well?" says a hyperactive girl that's sitting on a desk infront of an older keteshi and a older mikuda "I know teshi passed and if he can pass at his age you have to pass as well or we can't be on a squad"  
Teshi looks up to her "hey I'm 7 and they wouldn't let me take it till now anyways I could of passed when I was 4" jumps on the desk and flicks her forehead "so shut up Suki"  
Mikuda laughs "yeah I passed and suki. teshi is a genius I would have been surprised if he failed" she pulls teshi of and sits him in his seat.  
suki rubs her head "I know icle teshi is a genius but he is so small and cute you wouldn't believe some of the stuff he can do" she sits next to teshi and looks to the door "but our new sensei is soooo late"  
the second she says it the door slides open and tall woman walks in and suki lights up "yaaaaaaay a girl sensei now it's a girlie group"  
he makes a face and frowns at them then sticks his tongue out as he looks back to the female sensei frowning .  
"bleh more girls mikuda why are you girls soo confusing?"teshi says while laying his head on his desk  
before mikuda or suki can answer the ninja in the front shouted up to them "hey sorry teshi but I'm the only jounin that can handle you all apparently" she sighs and walks up to them "now I know all about Keteshi the ninja that stole his parents souls and unlocked the Bakuhatsu kekei genkai but what about you two" she looks at the girls.  
Suki jumped up "I'm Suki Zeberetsu I have known keteshi since he was 4 and I want to a great medical ninja one day" sits down smiling and adjusts her head band so her long brown hair isn't in her green eyes she is wearing blue top and grey pants.  
the sensei looks at Mikuda Tusudan as she says "well I'm mikuda I want to be in ambu black ops and help the village from the shadows" has black hair and dark brown eyes is wearing a darkred shirt and a blue skirt.  
The sensei finaly says her name "I'm Yamackie Vensuchi im 21 I'm your jounin sensei from now on and I have high hopes for you guys" she sits on the desk opposite to them she is wearing normal ninja clothing blue pants and shirt and a green body protector and has long silver hair and blue eyes.  
Teshi is in his usual baggy purple shirt and baggy 3quater pants with his short brown hair and distinctive purple eyes "so Yamackie sensei what is our first mission it" he sits up and looks at her  
"well I have one planned mission well I say mission it's more of a survival exercise ill meet you at the training grounds at sunrise I would now but I got paper work to do" she gets up and leaves waving as she gets out the door.  
Mikuda gets up and heads to the door "Then I'll go and get ready. I'll see you tomorrow Suki and teshi you get some rest as well I know you're on your own these days since your Granddad died ill come by for you in the morning" she looks up at him smiling.  
"yeah I'll get some sleep tonight and I'll see you in the morning" gets up as well and goes the other way to MIkuda "see you both tomorrow"  
"yeah see ya teshi" Suki waves at him as he leaves.

* * *

Finished till next time.

if you liked this please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2:Teshi doesnt do early mornings

Teshi doesn't do early mornings well

**Keep in mind gazzer592 does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything to do with the Naruto universe he is just a fan with no money so no suing please**

* * *

It's a chilly morning on the training grounds and Suki is the first to arrive and sits in the centre of the cross roads and yawns looking around to see if anyone else is coming.

Mikuda walks up to the apartment Keteshi is in and knocks loudly "Teshii wake up we have to goooo" she looks in his window and though the crack in his blinds. She smacks the window "OI WAKE UP" she rubs her hand and blows on it she hit it that hard.

He groans as he sits upright and looks out his window to see Mikuda and walks to his window rubbing the back of his head "and good morning to you as well Mikuda why are you killing my window? It did nothing to hurt you" he smiles at her after rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

Mikuda sighs letting her hands drop to her sides to hide that she clenched her fists "did you forget about our mission" she turns round and heads to his door "just get ready and get out here."

"Ok ok I will" lazily gets changed out of his dragon covered PJs and into his usual purple shirt and baggy blue 3 quarter cut offs. He straps a kunai holder to his left leg, clips his ninja tools on his belt then puts two yo-yos in his pockets before heading to the door with a breakfast bar and opens it yawning "stupid sensei making us get there so early I just want to sleep Mikuda" makes a face as he locks the door behind him.

"You should have gone to bed early then you baka" she sticks her tongue out at him "I went to bed at 8 last night and haven't eaten breakfast" she looks down at him as he stuffs the breakfast bar in his mouth, she sighs as she punches the back of his head "Yamackie Sensei said no breakfast BAKA!".

"Owowowowow! "his eyes water up slightly "there was no need to hit me that was mean." Looks up to her with puppy eyes to make her guilty "Big meanie I'm a growing boy I need all the food I can get".

"Don't use those eyes on me Teshi. It will work on Suki though she is a sap for cute things like that "she takes the rest of the bar of him and throws it in the nearby bin "now Yamackie won't shout at you for having breakfast" she smiled as she turned into the training grounds waving to Suki as she waves back.

Keteshi folds his arms "HUMPH MEANIE! If I don't get really tall I'm blaming you" looks away from her not noticing Suki "and when I become a really famous ninja you will be sorry".

Suki runs over to them shouting "Mikuda Teshi where have you two been I've been here for like 2 hours and Yamackie sensei isn't here either" looks at Teshi and smiles" what's up with Teshi? Did you wake him up and he got moody" she laughs at what she said "why weren't we allowed breakfast? Can't we just have snacks?"

Mikuda sighs "Keteshi is annoyed at me because I took his breakfast bar off him" she laughs "he made a great noise when I hit his head" she laughed even more noticing Teshi was pulling a face at her "you know Teshi if the wind changes you'll stay that way forever" she laughs with Suki as he quickly snaps to a straight face.

"Not funny I don't want to look like that for the rest of my life" shakes his head and sits down pulling a yo-yo from his pocket and calmly starts to bob it up and down playing with it "where is Yamackie sensei I wanna go to bed" looks up to the girls as they sit down as well "I mean she says sunrise and she isn't here for sunrise" he pulls out a breakfast bar and starts to put it in his mouth as a kunai flies takes it and impales it to the tree.

"I said no breakfast Keteshi and because you tried to eat twice you start an hour later" she walks and stands behind them with some bells in her hand.

"Start what late Yamackie sensei" looks at her with a raised eyebrow and stands up.

"Yeah you three are going to try to grab these two bells. The person doesn't grab a bell won't eat lunch and will be sent back to the academy" she dangles them in front of him "you have till noon to get them GO" she grabs the bells and jumps into the trees of the forest tying them to her belt and hides.

all 3 of them look to each other and nod as Keteshi folds his arms again "I DON'T LIKE SENSEI NOT LETTING ME EAT" stomps his foot to the floor before getting into a fighting stance and jumps into the same tree line following her.

Both Mikuda and Suki laugh at the stroppy Teshi in front of them and jump in as well splitting up keeping an eye out for Yamackie sensei.

"Sensei if I get a bell I'm going to make you get me lunch every day for a year". He jumps through the trees pulling out his second yo-yo. Holds his arm to his eyes for a second and as he pulls it away his eyes are glowing. looks about around for a second in silence then jumps to his left and runs through the trees "I see you Yamackie sensei" launching the yoyo in his right hand at her following through with a right hook making her lean back to dodge giving him the opportunity to lean in and touch a bell just to be kicked in the stomach as she flips off the branch and to the floor.

"You mastered your eyes well Teshi" smiles jumping up to the branch and starts dodging his yoyo tai-Jutsu "you would of go me as well if you didn't shout you could see me" she laughs tripping him up making him fall out of the tree and on to the floor "you are a good distraction it's a shame Mikuda and Yuki are tied up fighting my shadow clone".

"Owowowowow what is it with girls and hurting me" sits rubbing his head his eyes going back to their original purple colour "I will get a bell even if Mikuda and Suki aren't here back me up" jumps up to the branch again and starts to put chakra into his yo-yos making them glow with a red aura and spark little red sparks fall to the branch scorching the bark black and looks at her with that look most 7 year olds have when they want something.

She whistles seeing the balls of red "so it's true you do have the skills of your parents this is going to be harder than I thought" she gets in a stance so she can block the tiny death balls with a kunai in either hand.

Without saying a word launches at her swinging his yo-yos at her and follows through with punches in a brilliant display of tai-jutsu. After a few swings he hits a tree behind her and from the point the yo-yo impacted that part of the tree falls to the ground making a loud crashing noise. He keeps this relentless attack up for a few minutes before the crash attracted Mikuda and Suki to come and investigate what is going on as he makes her drop the bells off her belt and onto the floor below them.

she jumps down and stands over the bells "Keteshi slow down you're going to hurt yourself" she watches as he jumps down and carries on attacking "well attack me if you want but don't cry at me if you hurt yourself" keeps parrying his punches and avoiding his chakra yo-yos.

"I'm getting the bells so I can make you get me my lunch for a year" he smiles as his attacks get sloppier to the point as one of his yo-yos bounce of the tree behind him it comes back and hits him in the back of the head instantly knocking him out cold. He slumps to the floor in an almost comedic fashion it makes a thumping noise that makes everyone around laugh.

Yamackie sighs while face palming "I told him to be careful didn't I?" she looks to the girls that are trying as hard as they can not to laugh "come on lets tie him to the pole in the clearing" she picks him up and carries him not realising the bells are on the floor.

Suki notices the bells and picks them up "yeah I'll be right behind ya" she walks behind slipping the other bell into Mikudas pocket "is Teshi ok Yamackie sensei? I mean he hit himself pretty hard back there" puts her hands on the back of her head with a concerned look on her face.

Yamackie ties him to the middle pole "yeah he should be fine Suki" she sits in front of him with the girls "we'll just wait till he wakes up before we start to annoy him about it" she laughs to herself.

* * *

big thanks too**Ivy_Moonlit Rose **and **1zara-uchiha1 **for the reviews they were really helpful

* * *

if you liked this please review


	3. Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

"Teshi wake up I'm hungry and you've been like this foooooooor ages!" A stroppy Suki bends down so she is practically shouting in Teshis ear. She stares at him a few seconds, her eyes full of anger, before slapping him in the face. "WAKE UP TESHI IM HUNGRY!"

His head turns with the slap that wakes him up "Owowow what was that for Suki?" Teshi struggles for a few seconds before realising he is tied to the pole and looks to Yamackie with watering puppy eyes. "Why am I tied up?"

Yamackie looks at him "Awwwwwww who would expect someone with a face like that is a ninja" she pulls Suki away and looks at him in the same way she did "you're tied up because A. you didn't get a bell, B. You knocked yourself out cold and C. I thought it would be funny." He stands back.

Mikuda comes up and waves a bell in his face and sticks her tongue out. "you make a good distraction Teshi. You were so good Yamackie sensei dropped the bells on the floor and left them there while she tied you up here." She smiles as Yamackie shakes her head. "Now we get to eat lunch in front of you." A big grin appears on Mikudas and Sukis faces.

He struggled even more. "Wait I want some food I'm starving." watches them eat as Yamackie jumps on top his pole and sits there eating hers. "NO FAIR I DID ALL THE WORK TO GET THOSE BELLS I SHOULD GET LUNCH ASWELL!"He struggles even more and the rope loosens enough, he slides into a sitting position and looks away eyes shut tightly.

"Oh calm down Keteshi you're not going back to the academy and I'll get you some ramen soon so calm down" Yamackie throws her empty lunchbox to the floor and jumps of the pole to untie him. "Seeing as you knocked the bells of my belt and kept me distracted letting Mikuda and Suki grab them I count it as team work the only reason you didn't get lunch is because you tried to eat breakfast twice." She smiles as the rope hits the floor.

A grin appears on his face as he climbs out of the rope. "So you're getting me free lunch for the year?" walks to Mikuda and Suki and sits down. "Can I get some food now?" looks over to the last box that's sitting on the monument.

Mikuda finishes hers and puts the lunchbox down in front of him. "You know I don't think you should have lunch after knocking yourself out like that!" All the girls laugh at him as he goes bright red in embarrassment.

He looks down to the floor. "N..N…n not my fault!" He looks up face bright red and eyes watering pointing behind to Yamackie. "IT WAS YAMACKIE SENSEIS FAULT SHE MADE IT SO MY YO-YO HIT ME".

Suki stops laughing when he shouts and looks at his face. "Awwww Mikuda you made him cry you big meanie." She picks up the other lunch box and takes it to him "is it alright if he has some now sensei?" She looks up to Yamackie sensei who is nodding at her. "Here you go Teshi you can have some food now".

Suki passes it to him and watches as a slight smile appears on his face. "Th..Thanks Suki." He sniffles slightly before opening it up and without looking starts eating it.

"You know Teshi if you were aiming to actually hit me with those yo-yos you might not have nocked yourself out" Yamackie sits beside him ruffling his hair with her "Right I have to go I got more things to do. So I'll go and see you all tomorrow at Ichirakus for lunch and our first mission" and without saying another word she got up and left leaving all 3 of them in the training grounds.

Keteshi keeps eating like he hasn't been fed for a week as Suki sits there watching him with a big smile on her face. "You know Mikuda if you keep on being mean to Teshi and he actually gets on a real strop like he did 2 years ago he could really hurt you." She looks over to Mikuda with a concerned look on her face.

He looks up from eating and starts talking with some food sticking out the corner of his mouth. "That was Gerrens fault he started it." Swallows and mumbles so they can't hear "idiot shouldn't have stole my dad's yo-yo." He restarts stuffing his face

"Suki stop worrying little Teshi knows I'm joking with him." She stands up picking her stuff up at the same time. "Now I'm going home my mum wants me to help in the shop." She starts walking off holding her hand up waving "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Teshi has now finished his lunch and waves back putting his lunchbox on the pile, getting up as well. "Bye Mikuda." Looks to Suki and yawns. "I'm going home I'll see you soon." Pulls out a yo-yo as he starts walking home bobbing it up and down as Suki walks the other way home as well.

3 Weeks Later

After 3 weeks of cleaning people's gutters and getting dogs down from trees Teshi is starting to get pissed at how un-ninja these missions are. He is planning on speaking his mind or whine like most 7 year olds when he gets his new mission he is walking to meet with the rest squad Yamackie in the briefing room, opening the door he sees Yamackie sensei, Suki and Mikuda staring towards him. "I've had it with all these 'un-ninja' missions, I want a real mission and I want it now."

They all awkwardly stare at him before Yamackie speaks up. "Teshi today we have a proper mission, we are delivering a package to some village in the land of waves." She smiles at him as his face lights up with a smile.

"Thank you Yamackie sensei." A giant grin spreads across his face as he starts jumping up and down giddy at the thought of leaving the village for the first time. "When do we go Yamackie sensei?"

Suki walks up to him, ruffling his hair, and bends down to his level "we just got the mission so we start now."

He starts shaking in excitement. "I will be right back" turns round and runs to the door and is tripped by Mikuda, falls flat on his face but get straight on to his feet holding his nose. "OWIE! Mikuda that hurt." He shakes his head shrugging the pain off and runs off out the door before anyone else can say anything.

Everyone in the room just watches him run trying to hold in their laughter as the little kid falls flat on his face and runs off as if nothing has happened.

Yamackie looks at the girls with a smile as she walks out the door. "Get your things and meet me at the gate in a hour." the walks off.

Suki nods to Mikuda. "I'll see you in an hour ill see if I can get some of my dad's rice balls and stuff. " She walks out in the same exited manner as keteshi.

Mikuda sighs at being left alone and walks off to get some things for travelling.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter I'm setting up for something good

* * *

**Big thanks to my reviewers they really help**

****please review


	4. Chapter 4: Teshi Takes a Wrong Turn

**Teshi Takes a Wrong Turn**

* * *

**I would like to thank 1zara-uchiha1 and Ivy Moonlight Rose for the reviews and another special thanks to Ivy Moonlight Rose for the Character contribution its a great character and i am going to enjoy writing for her in the future **

* * *

It's 10am and already a five year old Naruto has caused trouble, the dog that keeps getting stuck in the tree is already stuck and Keteshi has already broken something hurting himself in the process.

Everyone in keteshi's squad has gathered at the gates and is waiting for him and as usual Suki is already bored pacing up and down to edge of the gate to keep occupied. "Where the hell is Teshi? He is late again!"

"Calm down Suki he is getting some things he will be here." Says Yamackie, the boredness in her tone is easily picked up by the 2 girls.

"Oh come on Yamackie sensei your bored as well" Mikuda says as she plays with her ninja tool pouch.

"I'm always bored Mikuda." Yamackie says ruffling Mikudas hair.

After about 20 more minutes of the girls waiting there, arguing amongst themselves, Keteshi walks up with a giant grin on his face and stands behind Mikuda waiting for her to turn round.

10 seconds later. "WHERE IS TESHI IM BORED!" She waves her arms behind her clipping his head.

"OWOWOWOWOW Damn it Mikuda check what's behind you before you wave about" He says rubbing his forehead. "That hurt!"

"Then you shouldn't have been standing behind me, should ya?" Mikuda turns round saying it with a great big grin on her face.

"Meanie Mikuda" keteshi sticks his tongue out to her as Yamackie and Suki start walking out of the gates.

"Come on I want to get on with the mission!" Suki whines as she walks forwards.

"Suki is right we better get going." Yamackie is waving her arms in the air as she walks. "Did you bring the map Teshi?"

Teshi smiles as he pulls it out of his bag while he walks beside her "Yeah I got it and I also found my spike yo-yos." He holds up a normal looking heavy blue yo-yo then presses the side causing 4 long curved blades to bolt out from the crevice the string rolls into. "I haven't seen this since my granddad died."

The girls jump back at the appearance of the blades. "Wow" Suki is awestruck by it. "Uh, Teshi where did you get that?"

His smile grows even bigger "My Granddad made it for me he said 'only use it on a special occasion' and today is a special occasion."

Yamackie looks concerned. "Uh Keteshi remember the training grounds when we fought for the bells and you knocked yourself out?"

"Yeah..." After a few seconds it clicks in his head "Oh yeah I won't use it Yamackie sensei" looks down at the map as he walks.

"Good." Yamackie rests her hands on the back of her head as she walks. "Teshi you can be the guide."

He nods as Mikuda sighs. "You're letting Teshi have the map!" she sounds slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure he can follow basic roads." Yamackie says.

"He can barely find his way around the village." Suki says waving her arms in the air to over exaggerate the point.

"I'm not that bad Suki I can find Ichirakus from my place that's all I need to know." Keteshi shouts over not taking his attention from the map.

Mikuda sighs looking over to him. "If we get lost its all your fault!"

"I know." Keteshi says still focusing on the map. "At the next fork in the road go left." He says it with a lot of confidence in his voice as if he is certain it's the right way.

From this point this is where it all starts to go wrong for the Squad because in the hours following the left turn Yamackie twisted her ankle whilst tripping, Mikuda fell in a river and Suki started gossiping to pass the time witch is a bad thing for Teshi because he hates it when she gossips.

**2 and a half days later**

It's been 2 and a half days since they set off on the mission and keteshi has lost possession of the map to Suki for 2 reasons 1. He got everyone lost and 2. To stop Suki from constantly gossiping.

The area they are in is rough and it is known rouge ninja operate there, this put Yamackie on edge as they go deeper into it trying to find their way back to the main road

"Keteshi how on earth do you get around the village when you can barely read a simple map!" Yamackie finally spurts out after an hour of walking in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry okay stop shouting Yamackie sensei. It was an accident." Keteshis voice is high and crackly annoyed at himself and sad that he has been shouted at.

"Well you should learn to read a map!" Mikuda harshly spits at him.

"Bu….but." He is trying to defend himself making puppy eyes

"But Nothing! Keteshi it's your fault I got soaked, it's your fault Yamackie got hurt and it's your fault we are lost!" Mikuda barks at him practically shouting in his ears as they walked.

Before anyone can cut in to calm him down he runs off in to the tree line hiding that he is crying.

"You've done it now Mikuda." Suki says looking even more annoyed than Mikuda is. "You just had to open your mouth."

"Mikuda you have to remember Teshi is still only a kid." Yamackie says building on Sukis point, she sighs. "Now we have to wander around looking for him."

Suki walks forwards into the trees ignoring Yamackie and Mikuda. Yamackie glares at Mikuda before doing the same.

"Fine leave me here! Teshi should learn to not make mistakes!" Mikuda shouts whilst stropping

Meanwhile as the girls are arguing Teshi Keeps running till he gets to a clearing that has a single boulder in the middle and decides to hide behind it, hoping they won't find him.

Not noticing the Ninja that is in the trees watching him, silently waiting for someone that would be a real challenge to him. His eyes are burning with a fire as he stares at him.

About 10 minutes later Yamackie walks into the clearing and jumps on the rock looking down at Teshi after slipping because of her leg. "Teshi? Are you ok Mikuda was a bit mean and I'm sorry for shouting." She says with a soft motherly tone to her voice.

He looks up with watery eyes and sniffling. "I'm not crying Yamackie sensei I got dirt in my eyes and I can't get it out." He says his voice still sounding pretty sad but he has a smile.

She smiles down at him and holds her hand out. "Come here lets go back and show Mikuda you know where you're going." As the words leave her mouth a kunai knife flies in to her shoulder from the side, causing her to fall of the rock landing next to Teshi.

Teshis smiles fades and he shouts out. "Yamackie sensei what happened." His eyes widened seeing the knife sticking out of her shoulder. "Y...Y…Yamackie sensei w w..who throw that?" he looks up seeing a messy rouge ninja sitting on the boulder. "Why did you hurt my sensei?" he barks flicking his wrist, making a yo-yo flies into the ninjas face breaking the ninjas nose.

The ninja catches his yo-yo and holds his broken nose. "I wanted a challenge you little shit and after I have killed her I will kill you for breaking my nose!" He pulls the yo-yo up and away as Yamackie stands pulling the Kunai out of her shoulder.

"Nobody messes with my students you rouge piece of crap" she throws it back at him but misses because of the pain of her injuries. "Teshi run, get out of here I can handle this on my own!" She barks down at him as she starts to fight the ninja off.

His eyes widen at being ordered to run away after having his dads yo-yo stolen. "No I'm not leaving without my dads yo-yo!"

Yamackie cannot respond to him because of the fight witch she is obviously loosing receiving cuts and punches from the ninja. In a futile attempt to hurt the ninja she drops a smoke bomb and starts making hand signs. "Fire style, Dragon flame jutsu!" As she brings a hand to a mouth to blow the incredibly large flamethrower attack she steps forward onto her twisted ankle and falls forward the jutsu fails and she lands on her face.

Watching her fall Keteshi started to panic and backed away pressing his back to the tree watching with wide eyes as the rouge ninja crouches down to Yamackie and slits her throat with a kunai. Seeing this happen in front of his eyes his mind shuts down and he falls unconscious unable to cope with watching her die in front of him.

The rouge ninja turns and glares at the uncurious Teshi and watches him fall to the floor before walking up to him laughing maniacally. "What little shit can't cope with this?" He holds the knife to his throat and sniggers. "I'm doing you a favour killing you here!"

As the tip of the knife touches his throat it stops, a trail of blood streaks down the rouge ninjas face on to Keteshi. This was caused by what looked like a silver coloured hatchet being dug into his skull a chain leads back to a short female leaf ninja with dirty blond hair and grey eyes, that is standing on a thick tree branch. Without hesitation she pulls the chain the corpse of the rouge ninja being pulled back with the hatchet.

The woman calmly walks up and pulls out 2 scrolls placing one on the rouge ninja as she pulled her hatchet out of his skull and the other on Yamackie before walking over the keteshi and picks him up in her arms. "You have caused a lot of trouble. You are lucky I showed up." The female ninja says as the bodies Poof into the scrolls and she picks them up while walking back to the path Mikuda and Suki are on.

**Back on the road**

Suki was told to go back to the road by the female ninja and she regrouped with Mikuda and they are both really worried for Yamackie and Teshi.

"Suki calm down that lady will find them okay stop worrying." Mikuda says pacing up and down.

"I am calm ok!"

"I was saying it to calm myself down." She stops pacing and looks to the tree line.

They fall back into an awkward silence staring at the tree line waiting for someone to emerge. After about 5 minutes of doing this here was a rustling and that female ninja comes out holding the knocked out Teshi.

"Where is Yamackie sensei?" Suki asks still sounding really concerned.

The female ninja looks at her with cold eyes and without hesitation says. "Dead, she was killed by a rouge ninja that then went after the little guy here." She lightly shakes her arms and Teshis head moves to face to girls who looked mortified. "Don't worry he is alive he just couldn't handle watching Yamackie getting brutally killed in front of him and fell unconscious"

The girls just stare not knowing how to handle what they just heard and kept staring until Mikuda spoke up. "Miss Etsu you didn't have to be so blunt."

"What's the point in sugar coating it was his fault you got in this mess." This is heard by keteshi and burned into his subconscious. "Now your mission is over you failed I am taking you all home, now follow me!" She orders the girls as she walks ahead holding Teshi in her arms.

Suki and Mikuda follow in silence both scowling at the back of her head, trying to burn through her skull with their gaze.

This carried on all the way back to the village and Teshi slept heavily for a few days missing the funeral of his sensei, his subconscious full of doubt.

* * *

**Keep in mind gazzer592 does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything to do with the Naruto universe he does however own All the OC's except Etsu witch is owned by Ivy moonlight Rose (again thanks for the contribution) we are just a fans with no money so no suing please**

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
